Burden of Kyuubi
by dismos
Summary: When Naruto lets his guard down, Kyuubi takes this chance to free himself from the seal. but at what cost and how does Hinata fit into this? Rated M for later chapters. [NaruHina,SakuSasu, maybe others]
1. Hiashi is a douche

**Burden of Kyuubi **

by Dismos

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters or anything else Naruto

A/N: Hey guys, Brand spankin' new at this so please be gentle. First off I just want to warn you that the first few chapters will be posted pretty quickly, since they are already written. After that there will be greater gaps between posts. Depending on how inspired I get from you people, that increment of time may shorten. Furthermore this fic is rated M for a reason so if your not old enough to read "Icha Icha paradice" then maybe you shouldn't be here. Well I guess it won't be that hardcore… but still. Now on with the story.

Normal

"Speech"

'_Thoughts / thought speech'_

**Inner voice**  
_  
_

**Scroll 1: Hiashi is a douche**  
(a/n: I took the idea of using scrolls instead of chapters from a story I read awhile ago I don't remember what it was or who wrote it but I must say...pure genius my friend...pure genius.)

Naruto opened his eyes and looked up to see white, all around him. Like so many times before, he knew where he was. He was once again back in the Konaha hospital. He cursed to himself slightly and tried to get up. But to his surprise there was something weighing him down. Confused he looked down to his chest and found a mass of bluish-black hair.

"Um…hello?" he said while giving the hair a poke. Finally the mysterious hair started to stir and turn to reveal a very groggy face.

"Huh...Naruto-kun?" the person spoke as if still in a dreaming state. Naruto, upon seeing the face was instantly lost in the two large lavender pools looking up at him.

"Hin…Hinata? What are you doing here? He asked still quite confused at what he was seeing in front of him. But looking at her face he could tell she was quite confused also. Just as soon as he saw this, her face took on a whole other expression. Still staring at him, she instantly turned to a deep red and a look of terror crossed her face. Hinata bolted up into a sitting position and just stared at Naruto with her mouth slightly open.

"Hinata, what are you doing here? You're not hurt are you?" asked Naruto.

"Um…no… I'm fine…uh… they said you…you wouldn't wake up for a few more days." said Hinata still in total shock.

"Nah…seems what ever I do all I need is one nights rest and I'm good as new."

"Oh… is that so?"

"Yup, I'm tougher then you think."

"Oh no that's not what I meant… I …I …was just surprised." said Hinata finally looking away and down at the floor as she starts to twiddle her fingers.

"So why are you here again?" Asked Naruto realizing she didn't answer him yet.

"Oh…ah…I heard you were in...Ah...the hospital and I…I came to visit you."

"Why? Naruto asked not realizing that he was putting her on the spot.

"Because…I ...ah…wanted… make sure…you were…ah…okay." replied Hinata slowly changing deeper and deeper shades of red.

"Well thank you Hinata-chan…ah I mean Hinata."

This time it was Naruto's turn to blush but he brushed it off with his signature head scratching and nervous laugh. "Um…but how did you fall asleep?" asked Naruto not seeing how uncomfortable Hinata was getting.

"Ah…I have to…ah...go" Hinata stammered out and quickly got up to leave. Naruto didn't know why he did it but for some reason he wanted her to stay and got a hold of her hand before she could get away. A tingling sensation, starting at every point of contact between his and her hand, started to spread through Naruto's Body filling him with warmth. He didn't know what this feeling was but he liked it. Hinata froze in shock feeling the warm hand grasping hers. 'Naruto-kun is holding my hand…Naruto…hold…hand.' she thought to herself as if lost in a trance.

"Um…please stay Hinata; I ah don't want to be alo… I mean its boring sitting here in the hospital by myself. Do you think you can keep me company for a little bit?" Naruto said looking away from her. Hinata was sure that he had almost just said that he didn't want to be alone. This triggered some questions that she had asked herself a hundred times before. Why was he alone? Why do the villagers hate him? She had tried to ask her father once but he quickly scolded her to never mention Naruto again. So Hinata sat back down next to his bed. After sitting quietly for a few minutes Naruto realized that Hinata was staring at her hand that he was still holding. He quickly released her hand, feeling a little disappointed as the warmth left his.

"Ah…sorry about that I …Ah…forgot I grabbed your hand." He said in a nervous voice. Hinata, who was pulled out of her trance by his Hand leaving hers, felt more then disappointed, but tried not to show it.

"Ah that's ok" she said trying to sound as normal as she could. The two of them sat in silence again for a few moments not being able to look at each other. This was only broken when a loud grumble issued from Naruto's belly and he realized he hadn't eaten in a while.

"Hmm…I think I'm well enough to leave." Naruto said. "Do you want to… that is if you're not busy…and well if you're hungry…go get some Ramen…that's if you like ramen…"

"Um…su…sure." Hinata said blushing bright red again.

Naruto felt the warm feeling return to his body but this time it started from the pit of his stomach and radiated out. He felt relived and nervous at the same time. This was the first time he has ever eaten with a girl before. Well unless you count the times when team seven eats together. But then Sakura usually sits as far away from him as possible with kakashi sensai and sasuke between them. 'I have to be on my best behavior.' Naruto thought to himself. 'You don't want to scare her away do you?' After changing back into his orange jumper the two of them set off to the ramen place.

Sitting down at his regular seat with Hinata beside him Naruto ordered for both of them

"Two large miso ramen with pork please."

"Coming right up." said the old man behind the counter.

Hinata sat there timidly but she couldn't help but notice the other patrons in the restaurant staring at them and whispering to each other. She couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious. After the meal Naruto paid for his nine bowls and Hinata's one bowl and they set off towards the Hyuuga residence. As they walked on they talked about nothing in particular. Naruto did most of the talking and Hinata put in a couple words here and there. When they reached the front gate they said their goodbyes and Naruto set off for home. Hinata stood at the gate for awhile watching the blond ninja grow smaller and smaller. As she turned around she was startled to see someone standing behind her.

"Father how long have you been there?" Hinata asked still shocked.

"Long enough, what were you doing with that boy?"

"I heard he was in the hospital so I went to visit him. Then we went out to eat. That's all."

"That's all? That's all?? Have you not disgraced the Hyuuga's enough? Your skills are extremely lacking. You didn't even sense my presence when I was right behind you. I forbid you from associating with that…thing. If you do so again you will no longer be part of this clan."

"But father…"

"NO BUTS… you can either follow the rules of this house or you can leave. I really don't care which you choose."

This was the breaking point for Hinata. She turned on her heal and ran, tears streaking down her cheek, she ran. She didn't know where she was going all she knew was that she needed to be as far away as possible from that man.

As Naruto walked home, thoughts of the blue haired girl kept running through his mind. He didn't know why but she just seemed like someone he could relate to. The more he thought about it the more he grew fonder of her 'Hinata would be a great friend to have. She's like Sakura-chan but nicer…and cuter.' Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts. There was just something about her that he just couldn't put his finger on. As he contemplated this for awhile he could feel the warm feeling again every time he thought of her. 'What's going on with me? Am I sick?' he wondered.

After Hinata run for about ten minutes a figure came into view. She could only make out the orange jacket and blond hair though her tear filled eyes but she knew who it was. She did what came instinctively; she ran up threw her arms around him and cried into his back. Naruto was taken by surprise and thought it was an enemy attack until he felt arms wrap around him and heard the sounds of a girl crying. He didn't know what to do so he stood there stiff as a board. They stood there a good five minutes till Naruto decided to turn around. He was still in shock at what had happened but a lot of it was replaced by concern when he saw who it was. Hinata still had her arms tightly around his waste but now she was crying into his chest. All she knew right now was the pain and sorrow. She was oblivious to everything else until she felt arms around her back and the warmth of a hug. For a moment everything faded away and her mind went blank. She felt that everything in the world was right again, but everything comes to an end as the words of her father slowly seeped back into her mind. Naruto didn't know what to do now as Hinata started to cry even harder.

"It's ok, what's the matter?" Naruto asked in a soothing voice. "I'm here for you, you can tell me anything." Hinata wanted to answer but was in too much pain to stop the crying and talk. Not getting an answer Naruto just stood there hoping she would calm down enough to tell him what was wrong. As minutes passed Naruto noticed black clouds slowly floating in from the north and cursed to himself. 'Damn it, now what do I do, it's going to rain and if we stay here we'll get sick. I better get her back to her house.' So in the sweetest voice Naruto could muster he said. "Hinata, it's going to rain soon maybe I should take you back to your house." At that Hinata started crying with such intensity that it made all her previous crying seem like they were just light sobs. "I'll take that as a no." Naruto Sighed. "Well if you won't go home, then I guess you can come over to my place until you calm down". Hinata upon hearing this felt a warm rush sweep over her, a lot of the pain in her was now replaced with shock, embarrassment, and joy. She slowly stopped crying but quietly sobbed into Naruto's chest. "Well I guess you like that plan better, eh Hinata?" Naruto said nervously while scratching his head. Hinata was too embarrassed to look him in the eyes so she nodded slowly into his jacket. They broke the embrace but Hinata was very reluctant on letting go, she finally settled for just holding his arm like a teddy bear. They walked slowly in silence, Hinata with her head drooped and staring at the road and Naruto staring straight ahead hoping he wouldn't have to explain this awkward sight to any passer bys. It wasn't that Naruto was embarrassed to be with her, I was just very unusual to see Naruto walking with a girl, let alone the heir of the Hyuuga clan, clutching onto his arm as if letting go would kill her. Luckily most of the villagers were retreating to their dwellings due to the storm a brewing. They were walking at an unusually slow pace due to the fact that Hinata just wasn't in the mood for anything faster. Naruto on the other hand thought it be a very good idea to move along quicker but didn't want to upset her by tugging her along. It wasn't until the rain started beating down that Naruto decided they needed to move. 'Well if she's doesn't have the energy to move, I guess I'll have to move for the both of us.' Naruto thought. And with one fluid motion he scooped her up over the thresh hold and cradled her in his arms and sprinted the rest of the way towards his apartment. Hinata was very shocked when her legs left the ground but snuggled into his arms too tired to argue.

By the time they reached Naruto's Apartment they were both soaked to the bone. Hinata was completely wiped out by her crying and had fallen asleep during the short run back. Naruto had to struggle with the keys while balancing Hinata in one arm to get the door open. This was when Naruto started to panic, he was holding a sleeping, soaking wet girl in his arms now starting to shiver from the cold and he didn't know what to do with her. There were a couple things he knew had to be done, but how he didn't know. First he had to get her warmed up and secondly she had to get into something dry. He tried to rouse her from her sleep but apparently Hinata was quite the deep sleeper. Defeated he did the first thing that came to mind and put her in the bathtub and turned on the warm water. Naruto figured she was all wet already at least she can get warmed up. The water slowly filled up around her as he knelt beside the tub brushing the hair off her forehead. Naruto didn't know if this was the right thing to do but he did notice that she had stopped shivering. He stopped the water when it reached her neck. He sat there for a few minutes until he remembered he was still soaking and started stripping off his jacket and pants. He was struggling with one stubborn pant leg when Hinata finally woke up. The sight that met her eyes was quite unbelievable, shocking, and comical at the same time. She was sitting in a bath-tub of warm water fully dressed, and there was Naruto hopping around on one foot cursing his pants in his boxers and a t-shirt. Her face turned a bright red when she replayed the situation in her mind and it clicked that she was really in his apartment. Embarrassed she lowered her face into the water so the water was just under her eyes. Naruto finally freeing his foot noticed the water swishing behind him and turned to see Hinata staring at him from the water. "Um… I needed to warm you up but I ah didn't want to ah… you know... remove your cloths." Naruto said turning a little red. Hinata just stared at the boy in his undergarments casting away thoughts like 'I wouldn't have minded' and turning redder. Getting a bit uncomfortable having a girl stare at him in his boxers he grabbed a towel and inched his way to the door.

"Um I think I'll change in my room, I'll try to find something you can change into so you can get out of those wet clothes." With that Naruto left the bathroom and headed to his room. After drying himself off and changing in to his sleep clothes, which were just a t-shirt and shorts, he desperately searched a pile of clean cloths for something Hinata might fit. Meanwhile Hinata was slowly taking off the layers of wet clothes and feeling really embarrassed. Being naked in someone else's house wasn't exactly a regular event in her life. Naruto undecided as to what she could wear got frustrated and grabbed the entire pile of cloths. He set them in front of the bathroom door and called in "Hinata? I put some cloths in front of the door… you can pick whatever you want. I'll be in my room so you can come out." With that Naruto retreated to his room and sat on his bed waiting. Hinata thought is was really cute how he was being such the gentleman. She got out of the water and found a towel to dry off and wrap herself in. When she opened the door she was shocked to find a mountain of cloths as tall as herself. She picked through the pile looking for the smallest shirt and pants she could find; blushing many times as she noticed that Naruto forgot to take his boxers out of the pile. She finally picked a pair or training pants and a black t-shirt with a red swirl on it. She thought back to all the times she had seen him wear them when he was younger. Slipping back into the bathroom to change Hinata suddenly froze up in realization that she didn't have a bra or panties to wear. Naruto by this time was getting worried at why she was taking so long so he decided to check on her. Not wanting to walk in on her he knocked on his bedroom door and announced his entry. Hinata at this time was still standing in the bathroom in her towel wondering if she should have grabbed a pair of his boxers and blushing really deep. Just as Naruto was about to knock on the door of the bathroom the door opened and a towel wrapped Hinata rushed out planning on grabbing a pair of boxers. Naruto was sent backwards into the pile of cloths and Hinata landed right on top of him. Hinata pushed herself up with her arms and looked down at the squished Naruto. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates. That's when Hinata noticed that her towel was knocked loose in the collision and she was basically straddling his waist butt naked. Naruto couldn't help but stare, but was quickly brought out of his trance when Hinata screamed and scrambled back into the washroom. Naruto feeling guilty for staring at her got up and stammered through the door. "I'm Sorry for starring at you… I didn't mean to… I hope you don't think I'm a pervert that spies on girls…I'm really not like that... ero-sennin is but not me…"

"It's… It's ok…I ran into you…it's not your fault." Hinata interrupted him in a barely audible, trembling voice. Thinking it was only fair Naruto blurted out, "To make it fair I'll let you see me…that's if you want to." but quickly regretted it because it made him sound like an even bigger pervert. Hinata went bright red upon hearing this, but didn't say anything. She started slipping the shirt and the pants on while thoughts of a naked Naruto kept jumping into her head. 'Hentai' she cursed herself. Naruto was convinced that she was scared of him from the silence issuing from the bathroom. "Ah, sorry that was a little strange of me to say please forget I said anything. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'll be in room so just come get me when you are ready." Still quite angry at himself for saying what he said earlier he started gathering the remainder of the clothes on the floor and moved it back to his room. Naruto now came to another realization. 'Where is Hinata going to sleep?' He stood there scratching his head until he heard a gentle tapping on the door. "Come in." Naruto called out. The door opened and a head slowly came into view, half covered by the door. "Is it ok if I come in" Hinata said in the tiniest of voices. She was really nervous at entering his room. Partially because this was his bedroom but mostly it was because the clothes she picked out fit pretty tight and didn't leave much to the imagination. Naruto sat down on the bed and asked her to sit down too. He was still curious as to what had happened to her, for her to end up here. Hinata inched her way over to the bed and sat down. Naruto never realized what a small frame Hinata actually had; He guessed since she always wore really baggy clothing it didn't really show. Not to get distracted he asked flat out. "Hinata, about earlier, why were you crying?" From the excitement of just being there with Naruto and the accident outside the washroom, Hinata had temporarily forgotten why she was at Naruto's, but of course everything came flooding back and she felt the emotion start to well up inside her again. Naruto saw that she was going to cry again so he put an arm on her shoulder to try to calm her. This did just the trick. Hinata was able to keep her composure and didn't cry. She grabbed hold of Naruto's hand in both of hers and held it again as if she would never let go. Naruto figured she really needed the support right now so he took his other arm and put it around her and drew her into a hug. She felt a calm wash over her and she had a sudden feeling of safety. They sat there like that for several minutes until Hinata finally spoke.

"My father…"

"What happened?"

"He saw…you…walk me home…"

Naruto's expression dropped at this. He knew what was coming it's the same with all the villagers. "He got really mad at you for being with me right?" Naruto asked in a dull, hurt tone. Hinata looked up at his face with concerned eyes when he asked this. All she could do was nod.

"He told me that if I ever see you again he would disown me."

"So why did you come?" Naruto asked in angrier voice then he wanted.

Hinata was caught off guard by the question and didn't answer. She starred at her feet for a while but then looked up at him. She could tell he was angry but not at her. She gave his Hand a squeeze and chocked out. "Because…I…I…Love…" but that's all she had the courage to say. Naruto Felt the anger wash away from him and as if having revelation he realized that all this time there has been someone that cared for him. Flashbacks of time after time he caught her looking at him or acting really strange around him and even standing up for him. 'She really cares about me… but then again she doesn't know the real me.' He thought. The warmth that replaced the anger was now slipping into sadness. "No, you don't, Hinata, Not if you knew the real me." Naruto said in a hurt, monotone voice. Hinata was shocked at his response but was mostly offended by it. She finally had the courage to confess to him and he replies with that. Now she really felt like crying. The emotional turmoil she was feeling finally made her crack and Hinata started to see red. "Don't tell me what I feel!" She said in the most venomous voice Naruto had ever heard her speak in. Naruto was really taken aback by this and just starred as the aura of anger grew around the girl. Suddenly Hinata faced him and just glared dead into his eyes. "Uzumaki Naruto, ever since I was little I've liked you and looked up to you. Too scared to tell you how I felt, I watched you from afar. I have watched you win. I have watched you fail. I have watched you being ridiculed and put down by everyone. I hated myself for not being strong enough to stick up for you. When I saw you in pain I felt pain. I admired your ambition and determination. Over time I, Hyuuga Hinata, feel in love with you. So don't tell me that I don't. I love you Naruto and nothing will ever change that!"

Naruto actually felt scared of her at the moment but retorted.

"You just don't know, I'm…different then other people. Watching me all this time, haven't you ever wondered why everyone hates me?"

Hinata's demeanor changed instantly as the question she had wondered for years came in to play. "Yes." Hinata said dully "All the time. My eyes can see a lot of things but that was one thing I could not see. I wondered if I was the only one that couldn't see what was wrong with you, or maybe I was the only one that could see everything right about you."

Naruto was quite relieved that she calmed down but he was still quite certain that if she knew about his secret she would hate him.

"I'm just different Hinata. People hate me because I'm different then the other kids."

"But how are you different? I don't see a difference. Except that you are truly strong and that's one of the things I love about you."

"This isn't a difference you can see from the outside. There's something inside me that makes me different."

"Well if I can't see it and it doesn't affect your personality. Then I don't care what it is. I love you Naruto unconditionally please believe me."

Naruto looked into the pleading eyes of the Hyuuga girl and melted. At that very moment Naruto broke down his last defense and accepted her into his heart. A new feeling rippled through him; a feeling of companionship, a feeling like he will never be alone again, a feeling of being complete. Everything around him melted away the only thing he could see was the cute blue haired girl before him pouring her love into him. He didn't know what possessed him to do it but the urge was so strong he couldn't resist. Placing a hand under her chin Naruto tilted her head and drew his own closer. There lips only an inch apart both teens gave into the moment. Hinata could feel his warm breath on her lips as their proximity grew closer. She trembled with anticipation. Her hands naturally rose up to his face and caressed his cheeks with the whisker like birthmarks she loved so much. And then, after what felt like an eternity, contact…everything went black

**A/N**: Well there you have it chapter...oh I mean scroll 1. Tell me what you guys think. Also I know there will be some misspellings of japanese translated words. If anyone see them and knows how to correctly spell them, then I am all ears and two hands to correct them. Thanx for reading everyone. Until next time.


	2. Sharing the Burden

**Burden of Kyuubi **

by Dismos

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters or anything else Naruto

**A/N:** Hey guys, Thanks for the reviews that I got. You guys rock. I finally updated my profile. now there will be a small summery for each scroll and the expected post date for each. (note that it is an expected post date and not set in stone) anyways on with the story.

Normal

"Speech"

'_Thoughts / thought speech'_

**Inner voice.**  
**  
**

**Last time on Burden of Kyuubi:  
**

Naruto looked into the pleading eyes of the Hyuuga girl and melted. At that very moment Naruto broke down his last defense and accepted her into his heart. A new feeling rippled through him; a feeling of companionship, a feeling like he will never be alone again, a feeling of being complete. Everything around him melted away the only thing he could see was the cute blue haired girl before him pouring her love into him. He didn't know what possessed him to do it but the urge was so strong he couldn't resist. Placing a hand under her chin Naruto tilted her head and drew his own closer. There lips only an inch apart both teens gave into the moment. Hinata could feel his warm breath on her lips as their proximity grew closer. She trembled with anticipation. Her hands naturally rose up to his face and caressed his cheeks with the whisker like birthmarks she loved so much. And then, after what felt like an eternity, contact…everything went black  
**  
**

**Scroll 2: Sharing the Burden**

Hinata was very confused. She was no longer in Naruto's room with him, instead she found herself in a dark, dank tunnel of some sort. "Naruto-kun?" Hinata called out, but there was no answer. She was starting to get really frightened but for some reason she could sense that Naruto was very close to her even though she couldn't see him. She did a series hand seals to activate her blood limit but nothing happened. She tried again and again but still nothing happened. It was as if her chakra wasn't working. She could feel that she had plenty but it almost seemed like it didn't matter. That's when she heard a low, almost growl-like sound. Hinata called out a few more times for Naruto but still no answer came. Once again there came a low growl sound. As scary as it sounded something was telling her to go towards the sound. Hinata walked slowly though the tunnels turning every so often till she could feel an incredibly powerful presence near by. She entered a room that was so tall she couldn't see the ceiling. Inside the room, there was a golden cage that reached up as far as she could see, and on this cage was a single piece of paper with the word "SEAL" on it in kanji. As she drew closer to the cage, two blood red eyes opened and seemed to be ablaze with orange fire. "Come closer my dear" spoke a deep mysterious voice. Hinata froze at the voice and just starred at the blazing orbs.

"Ku ku ku…Don't worry my dear, I may be powerful but I have no intention of hurting you. And besides he has grown fond of you. It kind of pisses me off. I could handle those petty feelings he had for that pink haired witch. I even enjoyed seeing him get rejected some times."

"W…who has gr…grown fond of me?" Hinata asked in a frightened voice.

"The boy, of course. The flesh and bone prison in which I reside."

"I d…don't understand."

"Do you know who I am, my dear?"

"N…no, I'm s…sorry."

"Does Kyuubi, destroyer of mountains, lord of the demons, ring a bell?"

"K…K…Kyuubi? It was d…destroyed 12 years ago."

"Not destroyed, my dear. No one has the power to destroy me. Well except him of course."

"W…who is this person y…you keep referring to?"

"Lover boy here. You know that one you fell in love with…and now it looks like he has accepted you in return."

"Naruto? Where is he? What have you done with him?"

"Ku ku ku ku. My dear, He is everywhere. We are inside him; in your heightened state I drew you into the seal."

"W…what? How can I…I be inside N…Naruto-kun? And if t…this is inside Naruto w…why are you here?"

"Like I was saying before twelve years ago I wasn't destroyed by that damn forth Hokage. I was instead sealed away in the navel of a newborn. And I'm sure you can put two and two together."

"This is absurd… how…how can you, Kyuubi be sealed into Naruto?" Hinata clutched her head thinking she had finally lost it, but then Hinata remembered what Naruto was saying earlier how something inside him made him different. He was different because he had Kyuubi in him. "It's because of you that everyone hates Naruto-kun." Hinata spat out in a low voice dripping with hate.

"Hey it's not my fault that everyone hates him. I didn't ask to be trapped here."

"But it's because of you that he had to suffer so much."

Hinata's anger was starting to rise and so was her voice. "It's because of you he's been alone all his life!"

"Hey if it wasn't for me He would have died a long time ago. But I didn't call you here to argue. I don't have much time I can only keep you here for so long."

"Why did you bring me here?" Hinata spat.

"Because you are the first person to get this close to the boy and got him to drop his mental barriers and I'm not letting this opportunity pass me by."

"What are you planning to do with me?" Hinata asked fear getting the better of her.

"Don't worry yourself about it. It's not like you have a choice anyways. So just stand there and look pretty. I'll even be nice and explain what I'm about to do"

Hinata was shaking with fear. She wanted to run away but her body just was not listening to her.

"Alright, as you now know, I've been sealed here for twelve stinking years, and frankly I'm quite tired of it. Due to that damned seal, there is no way for me to return to the living world. All I can do is manifest my power though the boy. There is only two ways I can leave this place. One is if the boy dies. If he dies, I die with him. But I'm sure you wouldn't want that. And secondly is if I fuse my power with him. But there's a problem. He is too young to be able to fuse with all of my power. I would end up killing both of us. If I wanted that I would have killed him years ago. So this is where you come in. The source of my virtually limitless power stems, if you believe it or not, from my heart. Well the heart of this vessel anyways. I know what you are thinking, how can a demon have a heart. Well the heart is the source of power for all creatures and spirits. Anyways, you my dear, will be fusing with half my heart. And in turn the other half will be fused with the boy and I'll finally be free of this stinking place. With my power gone I can return to the land of demons in my spectral form and regain my power. And although I won't be able to return to the human realm it's better then this cursed cell. So are you ready my dear?"

It happened so fast that Hinata didn't even register what happened till after it was done. There was a great flash of orange and everything around radiated a new sense of power. It wasn't an evil power it was simply a pure raw power. Hinata looked at the fox behind the bars. It was now starring straight into her eyes with a gaping wound in its chest and a bloody clawed paw. "Now it's your turn." Kyuubi Said, breathing heavily.

Saying Hinata was scared was an understatement, She was absolutely terrified. All she could do was stare at the demon, rooted to the spot. She saw him plunge his claws back into his chest with a blood curdling, anguished, scream. Next she saw him rip out a glowing, pulsating, orange orb. With one swift motion Kyuubi thrust the orb past the bars and straight into her chest. Hinata was enveloped in an orange blaze and her body seared with pain as if her blood had been heated till it boiled. And in a flash it was over. Hinata opened her eyes to see the cage slowly melting away and the seal burning up. The carcass of the fox was dissolving into the floor and a dark mist rose from it.

"Ku ku ku…Free at last." Said the mist. The mist took form of a black fox with red slits as eyes. Hinata was still in an immense amount of pain and with the demon's cackling in the background the mist figure disappeared from view and once again everything faded to black.

"That baka, first he gets royally injured on a mission while trying to ride a pig he was supposed to be feeding. Then runs out of the hospital without checking out, then finally he somehow manages blow up his apartment. Now he's back in the hospital and we can't go on missions because we are missing a teammate. He was probably cooking ramen and forgot to turn off the stove. I'll rip him a new one once he gets out." Sakura ranted to Sasuke as they were leaving team 7's meeting spot. Kakishi had just finished telling them that they would have no missions until Naruto was out of the hospital. Having finally gotting her frustration for her blond teammate off her chest she turned her attention to other teammate that was seemingly lost in thought. "Neh… Sasuke what do you think happened to Naruto's apartment last night?" Sasuke came out of his trance when he heard his bubblegum haired teammate say his name. He was tuning her out for the last 15 minutes as she bitched about something or other. "Ah…sorry what?" Although Sakura was a little miffed that Sasuke wasn't listening to her she pressed on.

"I was asking what you think happened to Naruto's apartment last night." Sakura asked in an exasperated way.

"I don't know, and I don't care." Sasuke said trying to hide the fact that he had thought of no much else but that.

"And why do you think Hinata was there?"

"Are you always this nosey Sakura?"

Sakura was taken aback by this. She was just trying to have a conversation but what he said was just shocking. With a hurt look on her face she just stayed silent. Sasuke noticed her expression and felt a little guilty for being so harsh. But he wasn't about to apologize either. So to evade the uncomfortable silence he simply answered her question as if he didn't say anything before. "I don't know what could have happened last night for his Apartment to blow up like that. That must have been a powerful blast because I heard it from my place." Sakura smiled at 'Sasuke's' way of apologizing. Things had changed a lot since Naruto brought Sasuke back from going to seek power from Orochimaru. Even though Sasuke's treason charges were dropped due to Anko's testimony of how the curse seal warps your mind, Sasuke has yet to gain the respect of most of his fellow shinobi again. Naruto and Sakura were the only ones to really accept him back with open arms, and he was grateful for that. Naruto had even taken to calling him brother until Sasuke told him to stop since it was kind of embarrassing. Naruto took no offence because he knew even if the name was not spoken the bond was there. Sasuke wasn't really used to not having the respect of others thrown at him. He was glad that he wasn't mobbed by fan girls all the time and after his initial probation, he returned to active duty with team 7. Even though he thought of team 7 as the most precious thing to him, it didn't stop him from acting like his old indifferent self.

"Hey, Sasuke, I'm kinda hungry. Do you want to go get something to eat?"

"No"

But as if on cue Sasuke's stomach let out a growl pleading for food. With a slight blush he choked out: "Fine, let's go. But this is not a date and I'm not paying for you" Sasuke was mentally beating his stomach for showing weakness at the most inopportune time. With a glare that could kill he slowly walked with Sakura to a dining establishment. After ordering, the two of them just sat staring. Sakura starred at Sasuke and Sasuke starred out the window. Sighing Sakura looked away from the raven haired boy. 'After so many times I've asked him to go eat with me, he finally does and we have nothing to talk about. But I'll find a way. **Hell Yeah!**' Having nothing else really interesting to talk about Sakura tried to pick up where their earlier conversation left off. "Hey do you think Naruto's Apartment was blown up by a new Jitsu?" She instantly regretted asking that question as Sasuke's face turned to a frightening one. 'There's no way he could be that powerful…right?' Flashbacks of Their fight at the valley of the end went through his mind. Having experienced first hand Naruto's strength he asked himself: 'Just how strong are you Naruto.' Sakura knew she blew it, he was furious now and there would be no chance for them having a decent conversation. She was luckily saved from the awkward silence when the food came. Giving a sigh she slowly ate her food as Sasuke was still lost in his thoughts. After they finished eating, Sasuke reluctantly paid for both their meals because the waitress was commenting on how a "real man" would pay for the lady. Sakura was a little embarrassed for letting Sasuke pay, since it wasn't really a date. She also thought it really sweet that he did, even if it was just to save face. They walked for a few minutes not saying anything, until they reached the fork in the road that Sakura always dreaded. It was where they parted ways to return to there own respective homes. As they reached that corner, Sakura was already accepting defeat when Sasuke surprised her with a question. "Neh…Sakura? What do you think of Naruto?" This brought back memories of when Sasuke or who she thought was Sasuke asked her the exact same question. She grimaced at the words that he threw back at her that day 'You're annoying!' She snapped out of it when she remembered Sasuke was still waiting for an answer. "We'll Naruto is still clumsy and loud but he's grown a lot. Why do you ask?"

"Never mind, forget I asked." And with that Sasuke turned on his heal and left towards his house. Sakura on the other hand took this as if she had once again said the wrong answer. 'What am I supposed to think about Naruto?' She contemplated this question for the rest of her walk home, feeling dejected and confused. It wasn't like Sakura to dwell on things but this was the second time that she has been asked about her thoughts on the blond shinobi, and each time her answer had earned her negative feed back. 'Naruto is Naruto. He has become stronger and more mature, but he is still the same dummy that always gets in the way of my love for Naruto… eh I mean Sasuke…Sasuke…my love for Sasuke. What is wrong with me? I think I need a nice relaxing bath.' Sakura opened the front door to her house and entered. After greeting her mother she went up the stairs to her room and flopped face first on to her bed. Sakura slowly fell asleep while lost in her thoughts of what she was supposed to say to Sasuke about Naruto.

After leaving Sakura at the fork in the road Sasuke didn't feel like returning to his empty cold house. So he headed to the place that he always went to when he had something on his mind. Sasuke sat down on the rough wood planks and dangled his legs over the edge. Looking out onto the lake always seemed to give him a calming feeling. For hours Sasuke sat there and let his mind wonder to this and that. He thought of all sorts of things, his family, his team missions and teammates. But the one thing that kept coming back in to his mind was the pink haired ninja that he bought dinner for. He couldn't help but smile a little when he thought of her. He'll never admit it but as happy as he felt that Naruto accepted him as a brother he was even happier that Sakura had accepted him back no questions asked. Now if only he could put aside his Uchiha pride and tell her. When it was finally started to get dark Sasuke decided he better get going home. 'Maybe I'll head to the bathhouse.' He thought as he walked home.

Sakura woke up from her nap and wiped the drool off her chin. She groaned as she saw it was already dark out. Getting off her bed she changed into a simple yakatta and gathered her things to take to the bathhouse. When she arrived at the building she was surprised to see the only bathing area still open was the mixed baths. It was pretty late she surmised and reluctantly went to change. She was glad to see that since it was so late that there was only one other person in the bath, but she couldn't make out the person's face or gender through the steam. With that mystery hanging over her she decided to give the person ample buffer room between them and wore a towel into the water after washing up.

Sasuke heard the door to the bath area open but was too preoccupied with his thoughts of Naruto's power and a pink haired kunoichi, to really care who came in. After a while of trying to ignore the fact that someone else was in the bath, his curiosity got the better of him. More then anything he was curious as to his or her gender since he had never really been naked in front of anyone of the opposite sex unless you count his mom. He was nervous to say the least. He just wasn't really comfortable with the knowledge that there was a naked girl only a few feet away from him. He was a growing boy after all, and that could lead to embarrassing situations. Now the logical thing would have been to just speak through the mist and ask if the person was male or female. But not knowing what to say Sasuke figured that best solution was to casually get closer until he could make out their gender. This irrational decision that could ultimately end in screaming and slapped faces was of course made logical with the help of teenage hormones.

As Sasuke used the stealth of his trained profession to move slowly through the water towards the person at the other end of the pool, Sakura's heightened shinobi senses told her of the approaching figure in the mist. Sakura was instantly on high alert. Only someone about to attack or try to sneak a peek would use such stealth. She cursed the fact that she had no weapons with her and the fact that she was wearing nothing but a towel. But as a shinobi she knew that the best attack is the element of surprise. Since the other person obviously doesn't know that she has been alerted to their approach she would attack first. Adjusting her towel as tight as she could so that it had a less chance of falling off she readied for the attack. Sasuke on the other had having a slightly hormone clouded mind, thought his stealth techniques were working just perfectly, until he herd a splash of water and a fist came barreling toward his face. By reflex he blocked the punch and countered with a kick while grabbing onto the arm. This was answered with a dodge and round house kick to face. Now normally Sasuke would have no problem blocking or dodging the attack, but was a little distracted with something that told him exactly what gender his assailant was. The last thought that went though his mind before he blacked out was 'pink curly hair'.

**A/N:** There's scroll two my friends. Keep thoes reviews comming in. I hope the story hasn't changed too crazily for you guys. Anyways Scroll three comming soon.  
Chreers,


	3. Hiashi is still a douche

**Burden of Kyuubi **

by Dismos

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters or anything else Naruto

A/N: Now if any of you are wondering why I'm posting this chapter today insted of friday like I said on my profile page, It's because I got this awsome review form LilHaruko. I was so excited by the review that I decided to post the next chapter as a reward. It's a longer one too. Anyways keep the reviews comming.

Normal

"Speech"

'_Thoughts / thought speech'_

**Inner voice  
**

**Last time on Burden of Kyuubi:**

Adjusting her towel as tight as she could so that it had a less chance of falling off she readied for the attack. Sasuke on the other had having a slightly hormone clouded mind, thought his stealth techniques were working just perfectly, until he herd a splash of water and a fist came barreling toward his face. By reflex he blocked the punch and countered with a kick while grabbing onto the arm. This was answered with a dodge and round house kick to face. Now normally Sasuke would have no problem blocking or dodging the attack, but was a little distracted with something that told him exactly what gender his assailant was. The last thought that went though his mind before he blacked out was 'pink curly hair'.

**  
Scroll 3: Hiashi is still a douche  
**

Naruto opened his eyes to a stark white ceiling. He was quite confused. 'Where am I?' He wondered. Looking down at himself he realized he was wearing a hospital gown. Once again He cursed himself for ending up here. 'Was it all a dream? It seemed so real' he thought. 'Hinata and I' Naruto but a finger to his lips remembering the events up to there kiss. Then he somehow ended up here. Or was he always here. Naruto sighed and shifted in his bed and turned sideways. As he did so he noticed a cute girl with bluish black hair lying in the next hospital bed.

"Hinata?!" Naruto questioned

Naruto Hopped out of his bed as fast as he could to get next to the girl that showed nothing but love towards him. But as soon as his feet hit the floor the rest of his body followed. He didn't understand what was going on but his whole body burned as if he had just stepped into a vat of boiling oil. Pain or not Naruto crawled his way over to the other bed and somehow managed to hoist himself into a chair next to Hinata's prone form. He could see by her uneven breathing and tossing that she too was in a great deal of pain. Taking hold of one of Hinata's hands her tossing stopped and her breathing became normal again. With a feeling of relief Naruto slumped against the bed just starred at her sleeping face in silence. As he sat there watching her breath softly with a smile on her face. He noticed that the tips of her hair were growing at an un-natural rate. Her hair that was usually no longer then past her chin was now down to her shoulders. Naruto watched in concern as the tips of her hair, now down to about chest level turned a silvery white. Streaks of dark orange, gold and brown started creeping down from her roots until reaching the silver. Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing. If he didn't witness the transformation himself he would have mistaken the new Hinata for someone else. He was just about to call for a doctor when his body began to burn again. Giving out an anguished scream he succumbed to the pain and blacked out again.

'_Naruto-kun?_' a voice rang out.

'_Hinata-chan? Where are you?_' Naruto asked. '_Wait, where are I?_'

Naruto looked around to find that he was standing on a hill looking out to the ocean. It was one of the most beautiful sights Naruto had ever seen. Seated next to a single large Sakura tree was Hinata dressed in the most beautiful lilac kimono. Her new hair looked as if it was made of magical fire as it danced in the light breeze reflecting the light of a setting sun. Naruto was speechless from the beauty in front of him. Looking at himself he realized he himself was wearing a blue yakatta with red spirals on it. He walked over to the tree and sat down next to Hinata. '_Do you know where we are Hinata?_' Naruto asked.

'_Yes, Naruto, this is the place I've always dreamed of sharing with you. I don't know how you are able to be here with me but I'm so happy. _A tear slowly traced Hinata's cheek and she snuggled her head into his shoulder.

'_So are we in your dream_?' Naruto asked not really realizing he kind of killed the mood. But, Hinata was in such euphoria she didn't care. She had finally been able to share her dream with Naruto. As she tilted her head to look up at him, she screamed in surprise.

'_Ehh…Naruto-kun what happened to your hair?'_

'_What do you mean Hina-chan? What about it?' _Naruto asked confused

'_Well your hair is streaked with orange.'_

'_Really, hmmm…maybe the same thing happened to me as it did you.'_

'_Well I guess I do look different too.'_

Then another thought hit her. Was this just another one of her dreams? Was this Naruto just another figment of her imagination? This thought brought her back to reality. Their surroundings faded and the two of them were left floating in an endless, seamless stretch of pure white. '_What happened_?' Naruto asked very confused as to what just happened. '_Um, I think I just ended my dream._' Hinata said kind of confused herself. '_Then why am I still here? Or wait, am I dreaming that you are having a dream? What is going on here?_'

'_I'm not sure but usually in my dreams you are more romant…I mean normally you act different_.' Hinata blurted out while turning three shades of red. '_What I mean is you seem more like your real self right now, so I thought you were really in my dream._'

'_What do you mean I seem more like me, how can I not be me? Isn't this my dream?_' Naruto sat down cross-legged and looked to be deep in thought.

'_I think some how we are both together in one dream or something._' Hinata proposed, not really believing it herself. '_Why don't you think of one of your dreams and see what happens._"

'_Hmmm…one of my dreams eh? Let's see…I know._' In a flash the surroundings faded from pure white to a beautiful view of Konoha. They were standing on top of the Hokage monument. But there was something different. There were six faces on the side of the mountain. And of course Naruto was one of them. "_You're 'Naruto' size miso ramen with extra everything is ready Hokage-sama_" Came a voice from behind them. They both turned around to see the biggest bowl of ramen known to man. The lip of the bowl itself was taller then they were. '_Thank you so much._' Naruto cried and leapt up to climb into the bowl. But just as he swung his legs over the side another voice rang out from no particular location. "Wake up Naruto!"

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and realized where he was. "My ramen…" He said in a groggy voice. He then noticed some one was standing beside him with a hand on his shoulder lightly shaking him. "What do you want? Baa-chan."

"How many times do I have to tell you, not to call me that?!" Tsunade said shaking Naruto so hard he fell off his chair.

"Ow you didn't have to do that I'm injured you know." Naruto said, while getting up. After getting back into his seat Naruto looked over to Hinata again and noticed her hair had returned back to normal except for its length. 'Maybe I dreamt it.' He thought as he started poking at her hair.

"What are you doing to that poor sleeping girl?!" asked the Hokage, while smacking Naruto upside the head.

"Man, do you know what injured means?"

"You don't look injured to me in fact you and Hinata were found unscathed in the wreckage after your apartment blew up last night." Tsunade said giving the two genin a full check over making sure they were healthy.

"What do you mean blew up?"

"Your apartment, last night around 9:20 pm exploded in orange flame. When fire crews arrived they found you and Hinata lying in a clearing within the wreckage. Do you remember anything about last night?"

"Um I remember waking up with Hinata sleeping on the side of the bed. Then we went out for ramen and I took her home. Then while I was walking home she ran up to me and grabbed me from behind and she was crying and it was going to rain, but she didn't want to go home, so we went to my place, and then…then…that's all I remember" Naruto said blushing a bit when he recalled what happened at the apartment. Tsunade on the other hand, seeing that they were healthy gave up on finding out how their appearances had changed and had the biggest grin on her face when she heard what her "little brother" had been up to last night.

'_Why didn't you tell Hokage-sama what happened?_' Naruto heard in his head

"It's just a little embarrassing Hinata-chan." Naruto said out-load.

Tsunade's grin faded to a looked of concern again. "Ah Naruto? Who are you talking to? Hinata is still asleep." She did another diagnostic jitsu to see if his mental states were ok.

"Eh…sorry I must still be a little tired." Naruto said wondering why only he heard Hinata. '_Hinata?_' Naruto thought

'_Yes, Naruto-kun?_' Hinata's voice replied

'_Um, how are you talking to me while you are asleep? Am I going crazy?_'

'_Ah I don't know Naruto-kun but I can hear your conversation with Hokage-sama. I'm still in that white place you and I were in earlier. But you disappeared when Hokage-sama told you to wake up. Maybe I should wake up as well._'

Naruto was still very confused but he felt a shiver go down his spine and everything seemed a little colder. Hinata on the other hand slowly opened her eyes and sat up in bed. Naruto was on the brink of thinking he was losing his mind and hearing voices in his head. But Hinata woke up right when she said she would. That's too much of a coincidence.

"Oh, you're awake, Hinata." Tsunade greeted.

"Oh good morning Hokage-sama." Hinata returned in a polite voice. But then she cried out in surprise and picked up a lock of her hair. "Ah, what happened to my hair?"

"I don't know anything about your hair, but let me fill you in on what happened last night."

"Oh no, Naruto-kun what are you going to do about you apartment?" Hinata suddenly blurted out when she remembered Tsunade had told him it blew up. "Oh I'm so sorry for interrupting you, Hokage-sama"

"That's ok Hinata, but does this mean you know what happened, last night?"

"I didn't know about the apartment, but something did happen last night but I'm not sure if you will believe me. I don't know if it really happened or not. It was just so surreal."

"Well start from when you got to the apartment." Tsunade said trying to keep from grinning."

Hinata turned a bright shade of red and started poking her index fingers together.

"I told you it was embarrassing." Naruto blurted out with out thinking.

This struck Tsunade as unusual. "What did you say Naruto?"

"Ah Nothing, nothing don't mind me at all lets listen to what Hinata has to say."

Hinata was a little disappointed that Naruto was putting all the pressure of telling the story on her, but he did say it was embarrassing and now she knows why. Just then something clicked. 'Wait I was talking to Naruto-kun while I was asleep. How is that possible? Hmm…Lets do an experiment.' Hinata thought. Concentrating on talking to Naruto, she channeled some chakra. Tsunade instantly stopped arguing with Naruto and turned to face Hinata. There was a pulse of energy where the surroundings became thick with and unusual amount of chakra. At that moment Naruto felt warmth wash over him and heard '_Naruto-kun?_'

"Yeah Hinata?" Naruto Said, regretting it again as he spoke with out thinking.

Tsunade went from staring at Hinata to staring at Naruto. "Alright you two I know you are hiding something from me. You will be telling me every detail of what happened last night right now. That is an order." Tsunade said in an authoritative voice.

Both of the teens were taken aback by this but they didn't have a choice now. So Naruto started as Tsunade pulled up a chair in front of the teens.

"Well when we got back to my place Hina-chan and I were soaked to the bone from the rain. Oh and she was asleep from crying…and I was carrying her to my place because she was not up to running. And then I had to warm her up but I didn't want to undress her. So I put her in a tub of warm water. Oh and she was a pretty deep sleeper so I couldn't wake her up…" Naruto said trying to put in as much detail as possible but ended up jumping all over the place.

"Ah maybe we'll let Hinata explain what happened next." Tsunade interrupted him a little disappointed that there wasn't anything really juicy yet.

"Ah y...yes, Hokage-sama. I woke up in the bathtub just as N...Naruto was saying. And at the time Naruto was getting changed out of his we...wet clothes." Hinata said with a blush.

Tsunade liked where this was heading, and couldn't help but grin as Hinata continued.

"Naruto then went to change in his room and left a pile of c...clothes for me to choose from."

Hinata then turned a really deep shade of red as she recalled what happened next. Tsunade picked up on this of course and urged her to continue with a grin.

"Um…af...after I got changed I went to Naruto's room and we sat on his bed to t...talk."

'_How come you left out the part where you fell on me?_' Hinata heard in her head.

'_I can't possibly say that in front of the Hokage._'

'_But she said every detail_.'

Tsunade this time mistook Hinata's blushing and silence as a sign that something must have happened in the bedroom and was grinning so madly that she looked evil. After explaining how, what happened outside the bathroom, wasn't really important to Naruto telepathically, Hinata continued her story. When Hinata got to the part when she admitted to confessing to Naruto, Tsunade looked like she had just hit the jack pot and congratulating both of the teens. But her demeanor changed once she heard what Naruto's reply was. Through the telling of the rest of the story leading up to the kiss Tsunade was changing emotions every 10 seconds along with the story. And once she heard that they kissed, she grabbed Naruto in a head lock and started teasing him about it. Hinata smiled at the display of affection before her. '_I'm happy for you Naruto-kun, you two seem like family._' Hinata thought. '_Huh, Baa-chan and me? Yeah she's like an older sister; I'm happy too._' Naruto thought back. Hinata cleared her throat indicating that she was going to continue with the story. Tsunade stopped teasing Naruto but kept him in a head lock as she looked over to Hinata to continue.

"Well, when Naruto-kun and I k…kissed…" Hinata started, blushing deeper and deeper. "…e…everything turned black and I was no longer in N…Naruto-kun's apartment. I seemed to be in some kind of d…dark tunnel system." Hinata's face took on a much darker demeanor and Tsunade wasn't one to overlook such a change. "Please continue, Hinata." The Hokage said while releasing Naruto and sitting up straight. Hinata continued "I…I was frightened to be in such a place all…all of a sudden. And when I called for Naruto I got no an…answer." Hinata looked like she was on the brink of tears. Naruto got up and sat beside he and took hold of her had for support. He too wanted to know what had happened. Since all he remembered from the moment their lips touched, was waking up in the hospital. Hinata feeling the warmth of Naruto's in hers felt a lot better. "I c…could hear a low growling sound in the distance call…calling to me. But I didn't know what it was. So as I f…followed the sound an..and it led me to a room with a golden cage." Naruto tensed up upon hearing this. He knew exactly where Hinata was talking about. "Did that bastard do anything to you?" Naruto spoke with rage in his voice. Tsunade was once again miffed that the two teens were leaving her out of the loop, but it was clear by Naruto's outburst that this was indeed something to be concerned about. Hinata was shocked that Naruto knew what she was taking about and only nodded as tears coming to her eyes. "What happened? Who are we talking about?" The Hokage asked, not wanting to be left in the dark. Naruto's anger rose and the room became thick with killer intent as he spoke. "Kyuubi!"

The Hokage listened intently to the rest of Hinata's story with a serious expression on her face. When Hinata had finished, Tsunade told her to rest some more, since it was quite evident that just retelling the story had taken a lot out of her. After giving Hinata a quick examination to make sure she had no obvious internal damage, Tsunade left for her office and asked Naruto to follow her.

"Sit down Naruto." Tsunade said with a sigh as she sat in her own chair.

"Hai." Naruto replied with a serious look on his face. To be honest Naruto didn't know what to feel right now. Still in shock about what had happened. He felt rage that Kyuubi had hurt Hinata, yet he was glad that he was gone.

"What to do, what to do?" Tsunade questioned to no one in particular, spinning herself in her chair slightly.

"Neh, Tsunade baa-chan. Kyuubi didn't injure Hinata, did it?"

"Huh? Oh, Physically I saw no damage, but the must have been pretty traumatic for her. You saw how she was shaking. What I'm more worried about is what happened to Kyuubi. You say you can't feel his presence?"

"No, Normally I could feel an uneasiness right here." As he pointed to his belly button. "But now I just feel a slightly warm sensation there."

"Well I hope for all our sakes, that what Kyuubi told Hinata about not being able to come back to the human world was correct. You two seem to be completely healthy. The only difference is chakra level. But now I need to figure out what to do about you two."

"What do you mean, 'what to do with us'?"

"Well you don't have an apartment and well when I called Hiashi, he denied having a daughter named Hinata, and then excused him self and hung up."

"THAT BASTARD!" Naruto shouted with rage.

"Calm down, Naruto. This makes things a little easier for you guys."

Naruto was confused as to how this made things easier and got a little scared as the Hokage's face had a wicked grin plastered on it. He could tell she was scheming something and Naruto didn't know if he wanted to find out what.

Hinata woke up as a scream rang though the hospital. She looked around to see that she was alone. She knew it was Naruto that had screamed, but for some reason she felt at ease and knew that he wasn't in any danger. Curiosity got the better of her, so she tried to connect with him again. Another pulse of chakra radiated out from Hinata, until it reached its target.

Tsunade got a chill down her spine as she felt the unusually strong chakra again. She watched Naruto carefully as he seemed to relax and space out a bit. "So, Hinata, can you hear me?" Tsunade asked with a smile on her face.

"Eh? How did you know?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"I'm not Hokage for nothing."

"Ah…Hina-chan says that she is sorry for hiding it and that she can hear you."

"Good, good. I don't know how your guys are doing it but from what I gather you two have some kind of psychic link. Probably from the fusing. Two haves of a single heart indeed. Well I don't want to repeat myself, so I'll give you the honor of telling Hinata what I just told you, Naruto."

"_What did Hokage-sama say, Naruto-kun?" _Hinata inquired.

"_Ah…Well since, Your Father disowned you…Um how should I say this…you don't have a place to live and um since my apartment, blew up…you and I…well, we will be living together in one of the houses in the Hokage complex." _Naruto Replied.

A second scream rang though the hallways as Hinata passed out red as a tomato. Tsunade laughed her ass off when she heard the second scream tears coming to her eyes.

"Well that's settled then. When Hinata regains consciousness you two can head to your new home…Together. Then you might want to go shopping, everything but your pajama's you were wearing were torched in the fire. And don't forget Condoms." With her last comment the Hokage couldn't herself and burst out laughing. Naruto got up and left thinking all adults were perverts.

After changing into their clothes from last night, Hinata cursing herself for picking clothes that fit her so tightly; they left the hospital and headed towards the Hokage complex. Much like the larger clan complexes, the Hokage complex consisted of a grouping of buildings around a central main building. The only difference was there were a lot less buildings then the Hyuuga or Uchiha complexes. As they reached the arched gate leading into the complex they handed a scroll that Tsunade had given them to the guards. Naruto and Hinata followed a guard to a two story house that seemed to be connected to a square garden. After thanking the guard the two teens unlocked and opened the doors to their new home. They both blushed as they stepped inside. Hinata still couldn't believe that she would be living under the same roof as her beloved Naruto-Kun. Naruto had thoughts like 'we're just house mates...right?' running through his head.

The house was much larger then Naruto's apartment and he was relieved to see that there were two separate bed rooms on the top floor. After exploring the kitchen, living room, bathroom, storage room, and balcony. They both stepped outside through the back door. What they thought to be an enclosed garden had turned out to be a personal courtyard for training. Naruto jumped up in excitement seeing all the different training equipment set up. There were kicking logs, punching bags, projectile targets and a stone tiled area for sparing. Hinata, giggled at how Naruto was running around trying out all the equipment. It wasn't as impressive to Hinata, since back at the Hyuuga complex they had most of the same things, but she was really excited to call the place their own.

It wasn't long before the two were out the door and off to the shopping district. Although the house was fully furnished they still needed cloths and food. Hinata decided that she was going to buy a whole new wardrobe. Tsunade had given then a decent sum of money and going back to her old house just didn't seem to be an option to her. The rest of the day went by pretty fast as they stopped at almost every clothing store in Konoha. Hinata ended up buying a lot of clothes. Most of it was basic training wear but some of it turned out to be a lot less conservative then what she used to wear thanks to the fact that she couldn't say no to Naruto's suggestions. Naruto on the other hand was pretty angry that the orange jumpsuit, he loved so much, wasn't being sold anymore and he had to settle for other clothes. But in the end he was actually pleased with his new clothes, since most of it was picked out by Hinata. She seemed to know exactly what looked good on him as if she had thought in depth about it before, witch, unbeknownst to Naruto, wasn't far from the truth. After stopping to eat ramen and buying groceries they headed back home. It was a tiring day but very enjoyable.

Back in her room Hinata was putting away her new clothes. She blushed deeply looking over some of her new clothes. Where normally her clothes had the Hyuuga clan crest, now was the Uzumaki Spiral.

Flashback :--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah Miss I see that you are a Hyuuga would you like me to put that on the crest?" asked the sales women.

"Um…no…I can't…" Hinata stuttered out as feeling of shame came over her.

"You can put the Uzumaki crest there, Miss." Naruto interrupted her.

Hinata felt like crying when she heard that. Not only did he save her from an awkward explanation, he was letting her use his clan crest. After that she happily told the sales people in all the other stores to put that crest in place of the Hyuuga.

Flashback End :--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Putting away most of her clothes and changing into one of the outfits, Hinata left her room to see what Naruto was up to. Finding him on the balcony, looking up at the Hokage monument, she walked up slowly and joined him.

"Oh, hey Hinata-chan, didn't hear you come out. How do you like your new clothes?"

"There great." Hinata replied wrapping her arms around herself to place a hand over each Uzumaki crest on her shoulders.

"Are you cold?" Naruto asked, misinterpreting her hugging herself as a need for warmth, and placing and arm over her shoulders.

Hinata blushed deeply at the contact but didn't say a word. She didn't want to tell him that she wasn't cold, incase he would remove his arm. So, the two of them stood there, just as they were, starring up at the monument.

'Of all the attacks I could have used. Why did I do a roundhouse kick?' she mentally scolded herself. Beyond embarrassed, she finally looked over to the figure floating in the water. Sakura couldn't believe who her attacker was. Of all people, she would have never thought it to be Sasuke. Her face turned a dark red as the situation set in. and to make things worse Sasuke wasn't wearing a towel like she was. Not that it mattered when Sakura decided to pull a round house on him. After fighting her blushing for a minute or two she finally got it though her head that she should probably get him out of the water before he drowned. Sasuke woke up with a cold compress on his forehead. His eyes were closed but he could feel his head was resting on someone's lap. This thought instantly brought him to full attention. (A/N: not down there you pervs) He quickly sat up straight and turned to see who it was, being very grateful that the person put a towel over his lower half. What he saw made his heart stop. There sitting in nothing but a towel was the girl of his dreams. After the initial shock wore off, the implications of what happened earlier and what he saw started to sink in.

"Sakura…about earlier…I…I'm sorry for sneaking up on you. I wasn't thinking and I wasn't intending to peep at you. I just wanted to know if you were male or female." This did not go as he intended.

"WHAT AM I THAT BUTCH THAT YOU QUESTION IF I'M A GIRL?"

"What…NO NO NO…Icouldn'tseeyouthoughthemistsoIdidn'tknowitwasyou." Sasuke said in rapid succession as the fist came closer to his face. With an inch left the fist had stopped and Sasuke gave out a sigh of relief.

"Oh right, I didn't know it was you either that's why I attacked first. I'm sorry."

"No, it was my fault I should have just asked you though the mist who you were instead of trying to sneak up on you. I wasn't thinking and I'm sorry."

After that they sat there for a few minutes in silence, both trying to think of something to say. It was a little awkward for both of them still sitting in nothing but towels, but neither wanted the other to leave. Never have the two teens ever been in such an intimate situation with one another and they didn't want it to end. Finally Sasuke suggested that they get back into the water since they were starting to shiver in the cool air. Sakura agreed but wanted to wash herself again since she worked up a bit of sweat while fighting. It wasn't the two moves she used it was more the worrying, and embarrassments that worked up a sweat.

"Could you wash my back?" the question slipped out before she noticed what she had said and blushed deeply. To her horror and delight Sasuke only slightly blushing nodded and followed her to the washing station. Sakura sat in front of Sasuke with her back facing him stiff as a board. 'Why did I say that? WHY?' '**Cause you want to feel his hands on you body' '**Shut up!' **'Maybe if you ask nicely he'll do your front' **'AHHHHH Stop it!!' As Sakura was battling with her inner self, Sasuke was having a different battle with himself. 'DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!' **'Look at her cute frame, and you can just see the top of her tight butt the way she is sitting' **'SHUT UP, I'M REACTING!' '**Maybe she'll help you with your little problem' **'OMG PLEASE DON'T LET HER TURN AROUND!' Nervously grabbing the soap Sasuke worked up a lather and slowly reached out to Sakura. Once they made contact both teens let out a breath that they didn't know they were holding. The mood got a lot more relaxed after that moment and Sasuke slowly washed her back and even gave her a massage as they talked about all sorts of stuff they wouldn't normally talk about. Sakura was in heaven. He was opening up to her and she was getting a very pleasant massage. Sasuke felt a lot more comfortable around her after awhile. Maybe it was because they were both in such vulnerable states that they were actually connecting. After Sakura washed his back they rinsed off facing away from each other and stepped back in the bath to relax some more. The teens sat up to their necks in the water resting their backs against each other. Neither one wore a towel but they were nearby for when they get out. Just the contact of their backs made them blush but they wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Neh…Sakura? I know I asked you before but what do you think of Naruto?" Sakura's euphoric state came crashing down again. It was the dreaded question she feared.

"Um…Why do you ask?" She asked trying to buy some time she didn't want there moment to end like this.

"I was just wondering what you thought of him really. You two seem closer to each other after I left." He didn't know why he was being so truthful. Maybe it was because of their new bond, but he needed to know where her interests lay.

"Um…yeah we did get a little closer. It was really hard on us when left. He comforted me when everyone else just told me to move on. We became like brother and sister." Sasuke felt the guilt rise in him but was relieved at the her last comment.

"I…I…Think I care about you. I'm mean more then a teammate. I just couldn't tell you until now. You mean a lot to me." Sasuke couldn't believe he just confessed to her, but it just seemed like the right time. Sakura was shocked beyond belief, and had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Tears came to her eyes and she was floating on cloud 9 before she realized that Sasuke was probably waiting for a response. "I have never stopped believing in you Sasuke and I have always cared about you." She was so happy that she turned and hugged from behind. This was all very new to Sasuke, although words like that have been said to him countless times they never carried the same sincerity and love in them. Then he was further surprised to feel two soft mounds press into his back and two arms encompassing his torso. Her head rested on his shoulder and tears were coming from her eyes. Sasuke was glad her eyes were closed because if she looked down at the moment little Sasuke was trying to say hello. Having gotten back her senses Sakura apologized and turned back around. They sat there for awhile in a comfortable silence both in their own thoughts about there newly proclaimed feelings.

"So…." Sasuke started.

"So…." Sakura shyly added.

"Now what?"

"I don't know."

"Would you like to go out with me?"

"I would love to."

"Great"

"Yup"

"…"

"…"

"So…was a round house kick really the smartest move in that situation?"

Sakura turned a bright shade of red and did what came natural. She started beating the crap out of him. Later that night both teens lay in their beds thinking of the other. They were both prunes by the time they left the bath and Sasuke even gave Sakura a goodnight kiss when he dropped her off and left for his house, but not before hinting that he'll be taking a late bath again tomorrow night, of course.

** A/N: **Scroll 3 complete. Ahhhh I'm gunna have to start writing soon or else I'll have nothing to post. I think after scroll 4 the post will then be more spread out. I'll try to update as fast as I can though. Untill next time.  
Cheers.


	4. Seals, Meals, and House Arrest

**Burden of Kyuubi **

by Dismos

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters or anything else Naruto

A/N: Wow I'm sure you guys all want to kill me for not posting for like 3 months. I really was having computer troubles at first I swear. anyways I got a new computer over the holidays and it's reading week so I figured now is the best time to post. Thanks for all the recent reviews.

Normal

"Speech"

'_Thoughts / thought speech'_

**Inner voice**  
_  
_

**Scroll 4: Seals, Meals, and House Arrest  
**

When morning came, Naruto and Hinata were summoned once again to the Hokage's office. Hinata was so excited to show off her new clothes, that she picked out everything she could with the Uzumaki spiral on it. In the end she wore a pair of lavender cotton panties with a red spiral on the butt, complete with matching bra, Tan capris with knee pads and a spiral on the left side just under the pocket. She wore a baby blue button up shirt, of course, complete with a red spiral on each shoulder. After getting all her new pouches and equipment holders on, Hinata was literally poke-a-dotted with red swirls large and small. There wasn't a single angle that you can look at her from and not be able to see, at least, two symbols of the Uzumaki Clan. She was so happy that she twirled around in front of the mirror three times before she realized she looked like a human training dummy with targets all over her. Reluctantly Hinata got changed again leaving only her delicates and shirt the same. Sighing, she exited her room only to walk straight into Naruto's knuckles. "Itai…!" Hinata whined while rubbing her forehead.

"Ah! I'm so sorry Hinata are you ok? I was just about to knock on your door." Naruto screamed as he jumped around her like a little kid having a panic attack.

"Yeah…I'm I'm fi…" Was all she could get out when she noticed that Naruto was only partially dressed. The blood rushed to her cheeks and she started to feel a little faint. Naruto noticed that she stopped mid sentence and got a little worried until he saw what she was staring at. He was only wearing a towel and holding two shirts in his hand. His intention in the first place was to ask Hinata which one he should wear. Growing up with 50 orange jumpsuits made clothing selection pretty simple in the mornings.

"Ano…Hinata…are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yes…I'm fine…Sorry for staring." Hinata apologized once the trance had been broken.

"No, it's my fault. I'm not sure how to act when living with other people…sorry. Anyways…what do you think I should wear green or blue?"

"I think the green one is good."

After Nodding, Naruto returned to his room to finish changing, leaving Hinata in her thoughts of wives picking out clothes for their husbands.

"Morning you two, how do you guys like your house?" asked Tsunade.

"It is very lovely. We thank you for your generosity Hokage-sama." Answered Hinata politely.

"Yeah the training area is really awesome, and it's bigger then my old place, and…"

"Ah yeah I think I get it Naruto, And Hinata you don't need to address me so formally. As long as Naruto plays his cards right, we are practically sisters." Tsunade said while laughing at her own joke. Hinata just blushed as Naruto looked confused and spaced out.

"Alright back to business. I'm sorry to say this but I will be pulling both out you out of your currant teams."

"WHAT HOW COME?" yelled Naruto.

"Just let me finish Naruto. Well, as I see it, the two of you have both super upgraded your chakra and know nothing of controlling such enormous power. Naruto even though you have had the Kuuybi in you for all your life you have never really had complete freedom of the demon's chakra. And Hinata this is all new to you. Used incorrectly you can seriously hurt yourselves and others around you. So that's why I have taken you out of your teams. I know this is going to be harsh as well but I am going to have to ask you to be under house arrest for a little while until you two have learned to control your new chakra."

"You have to be kidding me…first you say I'm off my team and now I can't leave my house? Isn't that a little much Baa-chan?" Naruto protested.

"I'm sorry Naruto it's for your own good. Once you have proven to me that you can control it you will be free. But for the mean time I'll need you to stay put. I'll put a chakra barrier up around your training court yard so you two can practice without blowing up the place."

"This is not fair, Baa-chan! I can control my power I'll prove it." Naruto yelled putting his fingers in a cross formation and yelling his signature move. "Kage-bunshin-no-jitsu." Out popped two clones that Naruto was trying to make, but unfortunately along with the two clones came about 500 extra clones as well. Narutos filled the building pushing and shoving until Naruto released the jitsu.

"So Naruto how many clones were you trying to make?" asked the Hokage with a smirk on her face.

"Two." Naruto said looking kind of shocked. Hinata on the other hand was red as a tomato having just been surrounded by hundreds of her beloved and having some deviant thoughts as to the possibilities that could hold.

"Well now you understand what I mean. There will be no more arguing. Now please return home. I'll inform your groups and I'll prepare someone to help tutor you two ok."

Naruto was about to start arguing again but the look the Hokage was giving him made him reconsider. Defeated, the two slowly trekked back to their house. upon arriving they could see about a dozen Anbu already putting up barriers around the premises. Looking around at the multiple seals and chakra barriers Naruto sighed to himself thinking this was going to be very annoying not being able to leave. Hinata on the other hand was thinking this was going to be the best time of her life. No more dealing with her father and all the Naruto she can ever want.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sakura hummed a little tune while she sat on the bridge with her legs dangling over the edge. It had been a little over an hour since she got there, but neither one of her teammates or Sensei had arrived. She was hoping Sasuke would be there early, before Naruto got there, so they could spend some time together. But this didn't get her down. She was still intoxicated with the euphoria of the night before to let anything get to her. So she sat smiling and enjoying the calm breeze and her thoughts. A little ways away, a raven haired teen was also lost in his thoughts. This was the biggest internal battle this Uchiha had ever had and he just didn't know what to do.

'Kind and Sweet or Cool and aloof? I just don't know!' Sauske raged in his mind 'Be kind and sweet. Pick some flowers for her. That will tell her you were thinking of her.' 'NO, don't turn into a pussy! You are an Uchiha. Just stroll in sweep her off her feet and move in for a deep one.'

Sasuke was never really one to put things off and it's not like arguing with yourself for an hour was putting thing off. So he just decided to fly by the seam of his pants and hope for the best, maybe a but of both; sweet and cool. Seeing a nice red and yellow flower near by he quickly picked it and walked towards the bridge. As he approached the edge of the trees he quickly scanned for Naruto. He could never do what he was about to do in front of him partly because Naruto liked Sakura and partly he didn't want to be seen as going soft. A smirk graced his face as he saw that no blonds were present. Sasuke put the flower between his teeth and ran through some had seals and melted into the foliage. Sakura was starting to get irritated that no one had shown up yet. She had been sitting there for two hours now and she only knew so many songs to hum. Suddenly a gust of wind and a swirl of leaves appeared out of nowhere behind her. Feeling the familiar chakra signature she quickly tuned around to look for the boy that confessed to her last night. As the swirl of leaves subsided the only thing left was…thin air. She could have sworn that Sasuke would be standing in some cool pose inside the tornado of leaves. Disappointed she dropped her gaze a little and that's when she saw him. On the hard wooden planks of the bridge Sasuke lay sprawled out with his head cocked to the side with a flower in his mouth. In no way was it a cool pose, in fact it was more like he fell flat on his face. Sakura smiled and her heart was warmed by his intentions but still had to rub it in his face.

"Sasuke-kun? You do know that that flower has a very powerful paralyzing agent in it don't you? She said in the sweetest voice possible without laughing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Naruto had moped around the house for most of the morning; Lying on the couch in odd positions, sighing every so often. He was bored out of his mind. They weren't even allowed to start training since the Anbu weren't done putting up barriers. Hinata sat on a couch opposite of Naruto, just watching him in silence and giggling at how funny he looked while draped on the couch in upside down with a leg hanging over the back rest of the couch. She didn't mind the silence it was actually quite relaxing sitting and watching the person she loved go about his regular antics. The same could not be said about Naruto he was getting frustrated and hungry; and everyone knows a hungry Naruto was not a happy Naruto. He was just about to get up to go to the kitchen to fix something to eat when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Naruto yelled from his spot to lazy move.

"Is that how you greet the Hokage into your home Naruto?" Tsunade yelled through the door. Hinata who was already on her way to the door hurried the rest of the way to open it for Tsunade.

"My apologies Hokage-sama please do come in."

"Why thank you Hinata. And I was just joking; please you don't need to address me so formally. How about you just call me… umm Tsunade nee-chan. Or just nee-chan."

Hinata blushed and tried to politely decline saying it would be improper but Tsunade wouldn't have it. Finally Hinata reluctantly agreed to call her Tsunade nee-chan. "Baa-chan is more like it." Naruto chimed in and made acquaintances with the wall before he knew what hit him.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata sweat dropped.

"Well kiddies I can see that you two have gotten a lot accomplished this morning so I'm here to cheer you guys up."

"Ha-ha… very funny. When will they be done with the barriers so we can train?"

"Oh but I thought you two could use some time to get to know each other." Tsunade said with a wink, which made Naruto roll his eyes and Hinata to blush. "Don't worry they are almost done. This is a ten level barrier they are putting up you know and I hope that's enough for you guys. We'll talk more about that later, but for now, I'll treat you two to lunch what do you want to eat?"

"RAMAN"

"Do you eat anything but Raman, Naruto?"

"If I can help it…No"

"Hinata, please try to get him to eat better while you guys are here."

"Um…I'll try…Hoka…I mean Tsunade nee-chan."

"Good. Cook him something and he'll have to eat it. HAHAHAHA"

"Why would I have to eat it?"

"Because if you don't eat it you will make Hinata-imoto sad, and if you make her sad you will answer to me."

"Hai Hai. I understand keep Hinata happy to keep my life gotcha. Now lets go eat."

"Did you forget about the house arrest already? We are ordering in."

"But, Ichiraku doesn't do deliveries."

"Well I guess that's too bad now isn't it. You will just have to eat something else. How does sushi sound for everyone?"

"NO RAMAN?"

"NO RAMAN!! Now it's sushi or go hungry. Hinata do you have any preferences?"

"Um…actually…I wouldn't…mind some umm…some…Raman."

"YEAY, Hinata you ROCK!"

"Hinata, I know you love the boy, but you do need to think of yourself sometimes too. Now what do you really want?"

"Huh, she just said she wanted Raman."

"Idiot, she just said that because you wanted it?"

Naruto looked confused for a moment and then it clicked. He looked over at Hinata with anime tears of joy streaming down his face.

"Hinata, you are so kind!!!" Hinata blushed so hard she almost fainted.

"Now, Hinata what do you really want?"

"Um…Sashimi would be good."

"Ok sounds good. I'll go order then we can talk."

Naruto was still staring at Hinata with tears streaming down his face, which made Hinata blush more and poke her fingers together. After Tsunade ordered she sat back down with the teens.

"Alright, so while we are waiting for the food, there are a few things that I need to go over with you two. Ok, first off, both of you roll up your sleeves. I'm going to give both of you a chakra limiter seal. This way you will only be able to tap into about ten percent of your full power."

"What!! Now you are taking away our Chakra?"

"Calm down Naruto. The limiter seal will fade in time." With lightning fast speed Tsunade zipped through a long series of hand seals and slammed it into Naruto's forearm before he could move it away. Naruto was taken back by the speed and stared dumbly at his forearm where 5 small seals appeared in a row connected by what looked like a chain. 'Hmm what's with the chain?' Tsunade thought to herself. "Well For now you have about 10 percent of your Chakra. The first gate will open after a week. At that point you will gain access to another ten percent. From then on the next gates will open once every 30 days; Each time giving you another ten percent. The last gate will only open when you have mastered your chakra control and are able to break the seal. So I hope after all the initial gates open you will be able to control your power and gain access to the remaining forty percent of your power. So with that said, Hinata it's your turn." Once again Tsunade breezed through her series of seals and slammed her hand down on her forearm. The same five gates appeared on her arm but instead of a chain they were connected with a vine. "Interesting. I've never seen the seal change like that. I'll have to look into why that happened. But for now just train like you normally would and try to get used to your new power. Now after we eat I want you two to get started on your training. I can't get someone here today to train you so…Naruto you can help Hinata in coping with the new amount of chakra. Hinata you can also teach Naruto about chakra control. If you two master these two things I dare say you'll be unstoppable." After eating and relaxing for bit, Tsunade grudgingly left the two teens to return to her paperwork. Hinata and Naruto decided it was time to test out some of there new found power.

Walking into the courtyard they were surprised to see that there was no real change even with the barriers in place. The only real difference was the courtyard walls were now wallpapered with hundreds and hundreds of seals. "Neh, Hinata what do you think we should try first?"

"Hmm…I'm not sure Naruto maybe we should see if we can perform our most basic jitsus at a normal level first."

"That's a pretty good Idea. Let's see how many clones I make with out thinking about my chakra output."

With that Naruto formed his seals "Kagebunshin no jitsu." 10 Naruto clones poofed into existence. "Well thats not a low number of clones but it's better then 500...why don't you try something Hinata."

"Ok.. I'll just try activating my byakugan."

Hinata flew through the seals that have been ingrained into her since she was a little child, but to her surprise after finishing the last seal her hands moved into another seal that she didn't even recognize. She had no time to even consider what had happened as her bloodline activated. Instantly things looked different. Hinata could see a perfect 360 degrees without a blind spot and what was more interesting was, not only could she see Naruto's Chakra pathways in great detail, when she looked around she could see a yellow colored energy running through the trees and plants near by. This was shocking to her since she had never even heard of this before. Even the wood that made up the training targets and parts of the building glowed with a dimmer motionless yellow energy.

"Neh neh… Hina-chan what kind of hand seal are you using right now? I've never seen it before. Is it one only the Hyuuga can use?" Asked Naruto, as he tried to imitate the seal that Hinata had left her hands in.

"Um no, Naruto-kun I don't know what it is. My hands, kind of, moved on their own."

"Well does it make a difference?"

"The only difference I can see other then having the capabilities of a perfect byakugan, is that the plant life living and dead have a yellow energy running through it.

"What do you mean? Plants don't have chakra do they?"

"I don't know if it is chakra or not. But if I was to associate it with anything it would be chakra."

"Hmm…do you think you can do anything with it?"

"I don't know I can try my jyuken on it. Maybe I can stop the flow."

Hinata walked up to a branch on a tree and tapped her finger against it. As she did the flow of the yellow energy stopped flowing to the end of the branch and it almost instantly wilted and died. Hinata was in pure shock. Never in her life had she ever seen anything like it. Naruto who only saw the leaves wilt didn't really know what was going on and just stood back and watched. Hinata finally came out of her trance and like a child with a new toy just kept on trying out different things to see what else could happen. After about half an hour, Hinata was able to manipulate the vegetation as if it was putty in her hand. She could make the plants grow, die, sprout, control its movement and even control the characteristics of the plant. The whole time Hinata did this Naruto just sat back on the porch and watched her happily run around the court yard with excitement in her eyes. He would have questioned her about it but when he saw how happy she was he just had to let her enjoy the moment for a while. When Hinata finally calmed down she skipped up to Naruto holding the dead branch from earlier. With out a word she made the branch dissolve and meld into a small black lump. Just as Naruto was going to ask her what she did, the black lump cracked and started to germinate in her hands. The sprout rapidly grew and turned in to a large purple flower.

"Wow…Hina-chan that was amazing. You did that with a dead branch?"

"Th…Thank you Naruto-kun." She stuttered still not accustomed to being praised. "If I concentrate on the yellow energy I can mold it like chakra and change it to what ever I want."

"Wow… I wish I could see it." Naruto said looking a little dejected.

Hinata looked sympathetic for a second before her face lit up with an idea.

"Neh…Naruto-kun since we can share dreams with each other and talk telepathically maybe I can send you an image of what it looks like." Naruto's face instantly took on a grin, and he looked anxious.

"Yeah…yeah let's try it. I'm really curious how it looks."

Hinata smiled and activated her blood limit again with the mystery seal and then concentrated on connecting with Naruto. This time it seemed a lot easier to connect and with much less chakra too. But right as she felt the connection the two teens shot their hands to their eyes and cried out in pain. Both Hinata and Naruto collapsed to the ground clutching their faces. It felt like their eyes were being gouged out with red hot spoons. Although the pain stopped as fast as it came a few seconds later, those few seconds felt like hours to the teens. They shakily moved to a sitting position and tried to get their breathing under control. Naruto was the first to recover and was about to ask Hinata if she was ok when he heard a sharp gasp coming from the door leading into the house. A wide eyed Tsunade stared back at the teens and muttered a single word in a disbelieving tone. "Shakugan."

**A/N:** Well there's scroll 4 kind of short I know. Hopefully I'll get a bit of writing done over reading week so the next post won't be so late. Anyways keep up the reviews...until next time

Cheers


End file.
